rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Parham
|status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5.6 feet (170 cm) |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |last_appearance = 2018 VidCon Recap |profile = * Let Me Explain Studios: Active channel * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: Inactive channel |style = Animation/comedy/vlogging |date_joined = * Let Me Explain Studios: February 17 2014 * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: April 13 2006 (originally joined as "Grizabella626") view why her active channel was created later, and her second channel was created earlier |schedule = Monthly |ytstatus = Active (however, animation takes time, which is why she doesn't upload too often) |videos = * Let Me Explain Studios: 55 * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: 22 |subscribers = 1.5M [https://www.youtube.com/user/LetMeExplainStudios?sub_confirmation=1'SUBSCRIBE'] |empty1 = My Teacher Murdered Someone |most_popular_video = File:MY TEACHER MURDERED SOMEONE |empty2 = Channel-Warming Party |channel_trailer = File:Welcome to Let Me Explain Studios! |fb = https://www.facebook.com/LetMeExplainStudios/ |twitter = * https://twitter.com/_rebeccaparham (most active Twitter account) * https://twitter.com/lme_studios (for new videos) * https://twitter.com/nacie (former and inactive Twitter handle) }} Rebecca Parham (born )https://www.instagram.com/p/BcSTRk-D5L9, simply known as "Let Me Explain Studios", is an American animator who posts a variety of comedic animated videos on her YouTube channel. She is also the founder, CEO and creative director of the animation studio of the same name. She is also the protagonist of her animations. Biography On December 4 1987, at about 2:14 PM, Rebecca Parham was born. She became the middle child when she was 6, and at that time, her brother David was born. Because of the fact that she was creative, she made some plays in her living room, her being the main character in the play, while her older sister being a supportive role and some stuffed animals being other characters in the plays. She loved cartoons, and at one time, Nickelodeon represented the behind the scenes in one of their cartoons, giving her the initial idea to become an animator. She went into a private preparatory school, which consisted of, in total, 200 students. The kids in her class didn't really like her. Later, when she reached middle school where she developed major self-esteem and anxiety problems, she was bullied a lot, and the teachers didn't do anything to stop it. Even though the kids in her class watch grown-up shows, Rebecca watches cartoons such as Ed, Edd and Eddy. Another reason why she was bullied was because of the fact that she was horizontally challenged, compared to other students. In high school, she decided to change schools, from a private preparatory school into a local public one because she was completely miserable in grades four to eight at her private preparatory school. She experienced culture shock because she went from a school with 15 people per grade into a school with a total of over 2000 students, where she was periodically offered drugs by students who get drunk in the weekends. Her public school's curriculum required art credits and Rebecca chose theater and choir, and for the first time in her life, she felt the passion for performing again. However, she did socially have a hard time in her high school theater club because that is where she met her theater teacher, who Rebecca considered as "mentally unstable" and "vindictive". Rebecca didn't get along with the theater kids either, even though she was a contributing member of the club. However, she had many conflicts with her theater teacher, and as of January 2006, she decided to quit the club and dropped out of all of her teacher's classes because she had enough of her. After the fact that her theater club was no longer a thing to her, she had more time to herself and spent a lot of it on the Internet in websites such as DeviantART and YouTube. After days of exploring around the website, she created her YouTube account under the name "grizabella626" (now called "Rebecca Parham's Second Channel") and posted mostly fan-made music videos about Ed, Edd and Eddy. Eventually, she had to go to high school and look forward to college. She got accepted in her local private university and chose to major in theater. She also joined choir. Her first university was called "The University of the Incarnate Word". However, after a year in the theater department, she realized that theater was not going to work out for her so she talk to her parents about doing something different, and one of them suggested animation. To make her dad convinced about her talent in animation, she decided to show him a piece of fan art she had drawn. That convinced her dad to send her to animation school, which is called Ringling College of Art and Design. She visited the campus and showed a Ringling advisor her portfolio and she didn't accept it, so Rebecca needed to create an entirely new portfolio to even have a chance of getting in. So she went back to her university, dropped out of theater for the second time in her life and took nothing but art classes for a semester. She built up the portfolio and sent it off to Ringling a few months later. In the middle of her painting class, her parents called her that she was accepted to Ringling. In 2008, she moved to Sarasota in Florida and started her first year of computer animation school. She was in a mild panic because other students in her class were way more superior and professional, according to Rebecca. Her parents encouraged her to do her best, however, and she passed the first year. Due to her grandmother's death the summer before her sophomore year, she went into her sophomore year in an emotional wreck, and it was the first time she was working with the 3D animation software Maya and she struggled very badly to learn it. However, she passed the first semester of sophomore year but in the second semester, she failed her computer animation class, despite all her efforts. She had to wait half a year to get a chance to get back in. Moreover, she considers it as the biggest failure she has committed in her life. While she was waiting to get back into the computer animation major, she took classes towards her business minor. She felt so empowered and confident and by the time that she got back into the computer animation major that spring, she was confident and ready to excel which she did. After, all this time in school, she wasn't really paying attention to YouTube and its changes. However, the summer before her senior year of school, she rediscovered the YouTube scene and practically overnight became a fangirl for many creators, such as Dane Boe, the first YouTuber she has subscribed to, then she eventually became good friends with him. His success on YouTube inspired her to become a YouTuber, but nobody in her class thought it would be a good idea, so she kept it to herself. Afterall, she was supposed to be applying to big studios like Pixar and DreamWorks. When she finished her thesis film, Bottled Opera, she graduated from Ringling College of Art and Design with the BFA in computer animation and a minor in business of Art and Design in 2013. After that, her plan was to go back home to Texas, rework her portfolio and resume to apply to major studios like Disney, Nickelodeon, Blue Sky etc. and get a job and move to wherever the work would take her. However, things didn't really work out like she expected. Her parents started encouraging her to go into business for herself, instead. As she did, she and her sister, Rachel, came up with the name "Let Me Explain Studios", her dad helped her apply for the LLC and she was suddenly a businesswoman, where she had no idea what she was doing. Later on, with the creation of her new company, she decided to make a new YouTube channel to coincide with it and thus on February 17 2014, her current channel was created. However, she didn't upload her first video until June 21st 2014, entitled "BeeFwee! (A Pokemon Parody)". 2014 was actually her most stressful and anxious time of her entire life. It's not because she wasn't out there getting big studio jobs like all her friends from school, but she started to succumb to what she call the post "ringling depression". "Ringling depression" is something she has seen in soher of her friends when they feel like they're not living up to the expectations that her animation school put upon them. She felt like she was being pulled in so many different directions and no matter what she decided to do with her future, she felt like she would be disappointing someone. Her anxiety was getting the best of her and she felt this darkness beginning to well up inside like at any moment something would tip her over the edge and she would just snap she would lose her mind. November 18th 2014 at 9:30 AM, her father deceased due to a heart attack. This could've made her depressed continuously, but she felt the opposite effect. There were many factors at play mostly to do with the strength and courage of her mom and sister and the kindness and love shown to her by everybody else but what she had been given was the ultimate excuse to feel sad and no one was going to judge her for bursting into tears and saying how devastated and heartbroken and scared she was because everybody else was feeling the exact same thing and that that pulling of the emotional pressure release valve in her head was what saved her. However, the biggest thing that losing her father taught her was that when somebody lives through something that they previously thought they couldn't survive and they make it out okay, the world to their perspective doesn't seem to be terrifying anymore, and they could always be a lot stronger than they think. She picked her life back up and she continued to run her company (which was basically just herself doing freelance animation and illustration work) but with better tax breaks and in her spare time, she made videos for her primary YouTube channel, which turned out to be her best therapy. For two and a half years, she freelanced and made YouTube videos and she received 20000 subscribers, and made a few YouTuber friends as well. Moreover, one day in January of 2017, she got the idea of putting some of her YouTuber friends in a video that she written two years prior, in the title of "How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions" and she asked TomSka, Dane Boe and Jaiden Animations to lend her their voices. They sent her the lines, she got to work and she finished the video just in time for season. On May 5th 2017, she uploaded the video to her active channel and she started getting a lot of subscribers in a very short amount of time. 2 months later on the night before she was flying out to VidCon 2017, she hit 100,000 subscribers. The subscriber count kept increasing and by July 19th of 2017, she emailed her last client for the final time and officially became a full-time YouTuber. Content She mainly uploads animated videos. So far, she has 55 videos, 40 of them being animated, according to her playlist of animated videos. In these videos, she explains about special moments and stories of what happened in her life. However, they are sometimes just animations without her explaining one of her stories. She has some animations that can be found exclusively either in her second channel or in her portfolio website. However, she does have some deleted animations, where some of them were either copyrighted by WMG or she just deleted them. Description Appearance She appears to a 5.6 foot woman, who is slightly horizontally challenged. She has long, brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears skirts and dresses, rather than shirt and pants. Personality She seems to be the type of person who is actually nice with almost everybody. For example, she loves to see her fans. She also seems to easily get tired from animating, despite her progress in animation. She also loves Disney parks, cartoons (or at least in the past) and YouTube. She also gets angry on some people like Eric Paul Engel, her communications teacher. Animation styles Rebecca has/had various animation styles, but currently, the one she is using most of the time is her mouthless style. Old styles Old styles include a 3D, shady animated version of herself and a somewhat realistic version of herself. The mouth was included in her older styles. The last time she used a different animation style on her YouTube channel is in her Ruining Your Favorite YouTubers video. However, the thumbnail of that video represents her current animation style, but she was drawing with a different animation style. The last time she used a different animation style in her thumbnail is her I Sang a Song for Hurricane Harvey Victims video. The last time she made an animation with a different animation style is her Flan animation. Current style Most of the time, especially recently, the main animated character represented in these videos is basically herself, but her skin being completely white with her mouth being excluded. She says that animating mouths are time-consuming but she can still convey her feelings without it. In addition, her eyes are actually black and white, despite her real eye color. She also excludes her nose. Unlike most animators, she varies the clothes that she wears in her animations. However, the most commonly used clothes is her light blue dress. Sometimes, she draws her shoes the same color as her pants. Role in videos Since she is the protagonist of her videos, in all of the videos she appears, she introduces herself to those videos, explains her stories, does almost all of the voice acting and animates these videos. She also sometimes does vlogging and makes music videos, and even talks and sings in these videos. Relationships Her relationships are good in general. However, with some people they aren't, and she had mixed relationships, too. Good relationships She has good relationships with her fans, her family and some YouTubers like TomSka, DaneBoe and Jaiden Animations. Bad relationships She had bad relationships with some people, who turned out to be antagonists of certain animations, such as Eric Paul Engel, her Theater Teacher, Broomstache Man and more, because they were respectively a communications teacher who was a murderer, a vindictive and revengeful theater teacher and a person who almost attempted to indirectly run her over by a car. She also had bad relationships with the kids in her class, including the kids from the preparatory school and her theater club, because they were usually bullying her and were acting like they were comparatively superior. Love-hate relationships She also had love-hate relationships, meaning relationships that were good and bad. However, in this case, they were good, then bad. She went out on a date with 5 people in total, and they have all suddenly broken up. Logo The logo of her company is the same as her channel avatar, because Let Me Explain Studios is her company name. The company itself was founded on February 17 2014 (or at least the YouTube channel was founded at that time). This is the second and current logo. Appearance and details On the top of her logo, there are the words "LET" and "ME", fully capitalized and drawn in a very custom font. The letters look like they have some steampunk components, just like in her previous logo. The letters are technically transparent, but they are dark blue, because of the dark blue background on the logo. Under that, there is the word "EXPLAIN", written in white, in a light blue-gray rectangle with 4 dots on each side of the rectangle and a white border surrounding the word. Under that, there is the word "STUDIOS" written in the same color as the background color of the "LET ME" part of the logo. However, it is written in a different font. Watermark It also appears as a watermark on one of the corners of her animations, but it is semi-transparent and has no dark blue background. Her logo appears on one of the corners of her animations to prevent people from copying and duplicating her animations on YouTube. The watermark disappears once her outro begins. Variants There are other variants of her logo. In her outro, especially in her recent videos, they usually have the same background color of the animation. In her older videos, or even in some videos, the logo isn't bent. History Before she made the official and current logo, she intentionally wanted to make it steampunk themed. Her name was not "Let Me Explain Studios" at that time, but her name was at first "LetMeExplain", so she had 3 initials "LME" instead of "LMES". There were 3 initials in the logo, and were realistically more steampunk themed. This logo can be found in Rebecca's older post on her Facebook page. Family She has a younger brother named David and a older sister named Rachel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf3zj7D8SQ4& Deaths Father It is confirmed that her father, by the name of William Michael Parhamhttps://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham/, is deceased. The cause is by an unexpected heart attack, and he died in November 18 2014https://youtube.com/watch?v=Yc85XlAyY_E. Grandmother Her grandmother died the summer before her sophomore year. To Rebecca, her grandmother felt like she was another parent to her, who lived with her for 12 years. The cause for her death is currently unknown. Moreover, there is currently no information about Rebecca's two grandfathers and her other grandmother. YouTube channels Rebecca Parham has two YouTube channels: * Let Me Explain Studios: While it is her second channel by time, it is technically her first channel in priority. She is currently using this channel and uploading videos in that channel, only. She moved channels, due to the fact that she couldn't change her name in the URL, according to her Update Central video, exclusively found on her second channel. Her first video, Beefwee, a Pokémon Parody, was uploaded on June 21 2014. This channel was also previous called "LetMeExplain". * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: While it has "second channel" on its name, it's technically her first channel by time and her second channel by priority. She currently doesn't use this channel. It was created on April 18 2006, which means that Rebecca Parham joined YouTube on that date with a registered account. Her first videos were Ed, Edd and Eddy parodies. This channel was also previously called "Grizabella626", "Rebecca Parham", "Rebecca Parham's Mindless Creativity" "EEnE Parodies Channel" before moving channels. Appearances She appears in every video except a few, such as Bottled Opera, Stuck in a Bank and a few others. Estimated earnings She first started monetizing her own channel on October 2016, and then started gaining more money, recently. Her estimated earnings are set to be around $20K to $250K.https://us.youtubers.me/let-me-explain-studios/youtube-estimated-earnings Age rating Generally, her animations are videos are family-friendly and suitable for a more general audience, including kids, teenagers and adults. However, there are a few exceptions, which are BeeFwee!, which is suitable for pre-teenagers due to the fact that it has gore included, My Teacher Murdered Someone, which is mostly suitable for teenagers due to the fact that it mentions a dark story at the end which is the teacher's murder and suicide, The Curious Disney Security Guard, which is suitable for teenagers or viewers who can handle her talking about her menstrual cup and My Embarrassing and Weird Old Art, which is suitable for mostly adults, due to the fact that it shows nude art. None of these videos are age-restricted by YouTube, however. Subscriber milestones Hundred thousand subscriber milestones * Rebecca Parham hit 100,000 subscribers on June 20, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 200,000 subscribers on August 3, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 300,000 subscribers on August 30, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 400,000 subscribers on September 16, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 500,000 subscribers on October 13, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 600,000 subscribers on November 26, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 700,000 subscribers on December 21, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 800,000 subscribers on January 14, 2018. * Rebecca Parham hit 900,000 subscribers on February 7, 2018.http://youtube.wikia.com/Let_Me_Explain_Studios Million subscriber milestones * Rebecca Parham hit one million subscribers on March 19 2018.http://youtube.wikia.com/Let_Me_Explain_Studios Trivia * Her YouTube videos have earned a total over 92 million cumulative views as of mid-June 2018. * She calls her fans "explainers" and "entertainers", when ironically, she is the one who entertains her fans and explains about special moments of what happened in her life. * When she features another animator such as Jaiden Animations or TheOdd1sOut, she draws them into their own style instead of her style. * Once, a person asked what she can't do in the comments section of one of her videos, and Rebecca replied that she can't cook. * She is allergic to cats. * Her birth sign is Sagittarius. * Her favorite films are Princess and the Frog, Jurassic Park, Up, How To Train Your Dragon, Some Like it Hot, Kung Fu Panda and White Christmas. https://www.blogger.com/profile/12673169237613915507 * Her favorite music artists are Rosemary Clooney, Ella Fritzgerald, Andrews Sisters, Judy Garland, Duke Ellington, Cab Calloway, The Beatles, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith and The Brian Setzer Orchestra. https://www.blogger.com/profile/12673169237613915507 * She uses the headliner no. 45 font for outro credits and the "STUDIOS" part of her logo. Gallery Rebeccaparhamanimatedcharacter2.png|Her current animation style looks like this. Rebecca-parham-2.jpg Rebeccaparhamanimatedcharacter.jpg Parham-rebecca-image.jpg|In real life Rebecca-parham-1.jpg Channels4 banner.jpg|Old channel banner Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Singers